


cool kid

by hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Kozume Kenma x reader, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, and i don't know what else to tag it with, haikyuu!! - Freeform, you're classmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh
Summary: you get paired up with kenma for a school project and you're nervous because, to you, he's the coolest kid in school
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	cool kid

**Author's Note:**

> he owns all my uwu's

The English teacher looked down at her clipboard, examining the names while clicking her tongue. After nodding to herself, she rose from her seat and the class chatter died down.

She had just explained the final project and remarked it’d be done in pairs, specifically selected by her. 

From your seat, you prayed you’d be paired up with someone decent and not the laziest kid in your class. It was not like you needed the help, but you were already drowning in so many assignments and you really wanted someone who you could split half of the work with.

The teacher started calling out names, the entire class paying attention once they realized they were not being said in apparent order.

After half of the class had been paired up, you finally heard your name being called which made you perk up.

“Y/N-san with,” she paused and suddenly the room seemed even more silent to you as you waited for the other person’s name. “Kenma-san.”

On the outside you barely reacted, blinking and jotting down the project details on a sticky note. But on the inside, oh boy, you were freaking out. A lot.

There was no way you got the Kenma Kozume as your project partner. In your opinion, he was the coolest kid in your grade, which made you so nervous. Knowing yourself, it was very likely that he’d end up finding you annoying or just not worth his time.

Either way, both options were awful.

You spent the rest of the class deciding between approaching him once class was over or until the next day. Maybe that way you could plan what you’d say to him?

But before you could make up your mind, the bell sounded, and not even a minute later _the_ Kenma Kozume himself made his way to you.

“Y/N-san,” he stopped before your desk, his backpack hanging on his shoulder by one strap. 

You slowly lifted your eyes to look at him, catching him placing a strand of his hair at the back of his ear and looking at you. Your eyes staring straight at his were too much for him, causing him to snap his head to the side and hide behind his hair.

“I’m free on Thursdays,” he said out of nowhere, his voice startling you momentarily. He switched his eyes to the pen on your hand, finding it easier to speak if he focused on something else. “We can work at my house if you want.”

You were silent for five painful and long seconds, your brain having a hard time processing his words.

Kenma felt as if he had made the worst mistake of his life. He was one heartbeat away from running out of the door, thinking that maybe, somehow, you didn’t hear him or that you were just blatantly ignoring him.

“Sounds good!”

Your effort to sound casual failed horribly as your nerves betrayed you, making you sound like a squeaky pig. The cringe and embarrassment filled your body, not letting you hear his soft  _ ‘hm’ _ , which was Kenma’s way of agreeing.

He noticed how you seemed to crouch over yourself, your hair covering your face while you threw your stuff inside of your bag. 

You stood up abruptly, startling him and hitting your hip on the edge of the desk. Closing your eyes, you let out a deep breath to stop you from screaming.

Kenma’s eyebrows rose slightly, becoming concerned but remained silent. 

With a small smile, you began to make your way out while waving at him. “Uhh, bye.” 

Your voice was softer this time, afraid of embarrassing yourself again in less than five minutes. Although there was a strained edge to it from the pain you were feeling.

Kenma slowly raised his hand and waved back once, his face expressionless.

_She’s even more awkward than me_ , he thought. He made his way towards the gym, the entire walk thinking about the weird girl he got paired with.

* * * *

After the awkward incident, you got to talk to Kenma again. 

Fortunately, nothing embarrassing happened while he gave you his address. That is if you don’t count his 3rd-year friend who wouldn’t stop watching you two interact with a creepy smirk on his face.

When you arrived at his home he told you it was best if you worked on his room, almost making you choke on your own spit while trying to hide your surprised look. 

_ Maybe that was the norm between people like him? _ you thought.  _ Only  awkward people like me think badly of it _ .

Once you walked inside of his room, you took a sharp breath while your eyes widened.

“Your room is so cool,” you said in awe, totally forgetting about your manners.

Kenma noticed how you paid extra attention to the pc on his desk and the gaming consoles arranged neatly next to his tv. Your eyes seemed to gleam and he thought you looked like a kid on a candy store. 

“Do you play?”

The words left his mouth before he could think them twice, something unusual from his part.

You shook your head and smiled timidly. “I’m way too competitive, I get annoyed if I lose so it’s best if I stay away from them.”

He nodded and motioned you to sit down on the cushions lying on the floor.

“Sorry you had to be paired up with me,” he apologized as he took the seat in front of you. “I’m quite good at English so this shouldn’t take too long.”

“What?” you had a mixture between a frown and a smile on your face, absolutely confused at what he said. “Why'd you say that?”

He shrugged but y ou were so taken aback by his words that you thought it was best to just say what you had been thinking this whole time.

“You are the coolest kid in our class, which honestly freaks me out a bit since I feel like whatever I do or say annoys you.”

Okay, it sounded better in your head but now it was out in the open and you couldn't take it back. All that was left to do was cringe in silence and praying he wouldn't kick you out of his house. 

But Kenma didn't seem to notice your struggle, for the first time he looked at you and realized from your body language that you weren't lying.

“C-cool kid?” his voice wavered, feeling both a warm and cold sensation running down his spine.

You lifted your eyes to look at him but regretted it instantly, his golden eyes intimidating you. “Uhh, yeah? You are smart, in the volleyball team, your hair looks cool too and the fact that you’re so laidback about it makes it even more impressive,” you paused and remembered your surroundings. “And you’re probably a pro-gamer too.”

You stopped your rant and realized that he had all his right to file a restraining order after listening to you talk about him like that. You peeked a look at him, fright filling your body when you saw still him staring at you but now with his mouth agape.

What you didn’t know was that Kenma.exe had stopped working, your praising words definitely way too much for his poor heart.

“I swear I’m not a fangirl!” you tried to fix your mistake but stopped again thinking that you were only making it worse. Deflating on your seat, you sighed and offered a small smile. “It’s just– I wish we could be friends.”

He stayed silent, arranging his thoughts with his eyes fixed on the window. After a long silence, he turned to look at you again, his eyes resembling those of a scared yet hopeful cat. “You can join me and my friend while we play videogames, that way you wouldn’t end up annoyed since we win most of the time.”

His offer made you beam at him, your cheeks turning red and excitement coursing through your body.

He helped you to create an account, guiding you step by step, and then it was time to pick your username. You spent around five minutes brainstorming by yourself but gave up when you came up with nothing. 

In the meantime, Kenma played on his PSP, which prompted you to take a peek at his username making you groan.

“Even your username is cool,” you said under your breath, frowning, but then turned to face him with your lips set on a pout. “Can you pick one for me? Mine’s are always lame.”

He thought for a moment before typing on the screen, then handing it to you so you could see the name he picked for you.

_ coolestgirl _

Grinning, you pressed ‘ _ ok’ _ and thanked him, his answer being a faint twitch of his mouth that seemed like a tiny smile but you weren’t sure if it was real or you just imagined it.

You spent the rest of the afternoon playing with him, Kenma patiently answering your questions while the assignment inside of your bag remained untouched.

And in a span of a year, Kenma slowly went from the cool kid of your class to _your_ cool boyfriend.


End file.
